falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Убежище:Заявки на статус администратора/OCETP
OCETP (о, в) С миром Fallout познакомился в 1998 году. С тех пор регулярно играю в 1-3 (включая NV). В 2013 году во время поиска информации по квесту нашел Убежище. Количество информации приятно удивило, как и количество единомышленников, которым так же интересен мир Fallout, в результате чего я стал одним из участников этого проекта и теперь вношу свой скромный вклад в общее дело. Свою деятельность я решил сконцентрировать на трёх направлениях, а именно * Локализация карт из FO3 и FONV * Перевод описаний из OGG (Official Game Guide) * Замена изображений несоответствующих правилам проекта. Карты — так как я увидел, что большое количество карт взяты в английском варианте, в то время как есть нормальная локализованная версия игры и русским игрокам приятнее будет видеть карты на родном языке. Переводы описаний — потому что у многих статей (конкретнее в разделе Персонажи FO3) описания попросту отсутствовали, хотя они являются одной из ключевых составляющих информации о игре, а я немного знаю английский язык и имею некоторый опыт переводов. Замена изображений — потому что большое количество изображений нужны, но различные помехи (как то полосы на скриншотах, элементы интерфейса) мешают восприятию изображения, в то время как у меня есть некоторый опыт работы с графическими редакторами и опыт извлечения нужных изображений из игры. В результате своей деятельности я столкнулся с необходимостью переименовывать и удалять файлы с Убежища, для чего недостаточно полномочий рядового пользователя, а потом меня пригласили обсудить необходимость увеличения количества администраторов, где Судья пустоши предложил мне выдвинуть свою кандидатуру. : Добавлено 28.11.2015 9.33. Прочитав мнение FunGorn я понял необходимость добавить несколько слов. Сами обязанности администратора подразумевают определённую аргументацию того, кто подаёт заявку и её я описал в ответе на вопрос Судьи пустоши. Сейчас в Убежище более 14000 статей и 4 администратора. Плюс повышенная активность сообщества. Вот то, что являлось основным моим соображением при подаче заявки. Информация об участнике Требования к голосующим В голосовании могут принять участие любые зарегистрированные участники, удовлетворяющие к моменту выдвижения кандидата (27-11-2015) всем следующим условиям: # не менее 100 правок в пространстве статей, # стаж не менее 3-х месяцев (то есть зарегистрированные не позже 29-08-2015), # сделавшие не менее одной правки в период с 28-09-2015 по 27-11-2015. За # Взгляды кандидата ясны, позиция конструктивна и у меня вопросов больше не вызывают. Именно потому, что Убежище свободный и добровольный проект, здесь нужны участники, которые по факту своей должности обличены доверием и уважением(никто не говорит при этом, что они выше и лучше всех остальных). Нужны люди, которые готовы следить иногда за огромным потоком информации, подменяя друг друга, чтобы остальные админы могли тоже есть, спать и жить. А то, что участник не самый опытный среди всех - только к лучшему, он не будет слишком зазнаваться. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:51, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) # Прикрываться личным страстями по своей деятельности не очень логично, чтобы претендовать на эту должность, да и вообще такой метод представления участника здесь немного... не к месту. Сначала колебался, хотел оставаться в нейтралитете, поскольку он (как и все мы) многого не знает. Но тут я понял кое-что другое: те кто сейчас против голосует, те наверно не придерживаются новых взглядов на старые вещи и вряд ли хотят проводить время на Убежище более продуктивно, больше цепляются за старый порядок и хотят продолжить его... Или же медленно перебирать бумажки/статьи. И им скорее всего нет дела до остальных, пока их интересы не пересекаются с интересами остальных. Те же, кто хочет действовать со свежим взглядом и предлагать свою добровольную помощь, просто понемногу прорываются и пополняют своё число... Но даже не смотря на всё вышеперечисленное флаг в руки я бы всё равно передал бы ОСЕТРУ, т.к. ничего тут страшного не вижу, что у некоторых участников расширяется поле для их деятельности и до сих пор проявляется интерес к данной теме. Судя по расспросам самого участника я понимаю, что он хочет осознанно использовать своё время, чтобы заниматься дополнительными делами на Убежище.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:49, декабря 3, 2015 (UTC) Против # • Прекрасный участник, но пока я не понимаю причин, по которым он хочет стать администратором. Довод, что так будет удобнее переименовывать файлы, меня нисколько не убеждает. Не вижу ничего страшного в том, чтобы выставлять шаблоны на переименование и дожидаться действий администраторов — это нормальная практика нормальных проектов, обеспечивающая стабильность существования этих проектов. Иначе давайте для личного удобства участников назначать админами всех. К тому же и количество правок мне кажется пока недостаточным для того, кто собирается влиять на политику Убежища, и сама аргументация в пользу своего назначения свидетельствует о неполном понимании функций администраторов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:53, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) # Аргументы не убедили, прекрасно обхожусь сам без статуса Администратора. Участника знаю не очень хорошо, однако вклад вполне приличный, что безусловно плюс! Моё личное мнение - нет острой необходимости в ещё одном админе на данный момент, плюс, повторюсь - почти ничего не знаю о кандидате. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 19:38, ноября 30, 2015 (UTC) # Не против кандидата как такового, так как мало знаком с ним, а против введения должности ещё одного администратора на данный момент. Та деятельность, которой планируется заняться кандидат в роли администратора, в целом может выполняться и обычным пользователем. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:02, декабря 1, 2015 (UTC) Воздержались * Пока не готов аргументировать ни «за», ни «против», тем более что временно интерес немного сместился. --Korney San (обсуждение) 19:43, ноября 30, 2015 (UTC) * Ustas014 (обсуждение) 13:50, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) * Я тоже воздержусь. (Korney San - сместился интерес? Что то я не вижу там, куда сместился, твою сверхактивность по привлечению участникав ))) Вопросы кандидату Вопросы от Судья пустоши * Я уже занимаюсь картографией FO3,готовлю локализованные карты. Вы найдёте время помочь мне и другим в этом разделе деятельности Убежища? * Вы собираетесь помогать в отлове вандалов по наводке других членов сообщества,(предупреждения,проверка жалоб-может поклёп?) :: Поскольку и я уже занимаюсь локализацией карт, то конечно готов оказывать любую посильную помощь. А ответ на второй вопрос он же основная причина, по которой я решил подать эту заявку. Я собираюсь этим заниматься, так как считаю, что с выходом Fallout 4 нагрузка на администраторов возросла, а один из них покинул проект.OCETP (обсуждение) 06:14, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Вопросы от ExplorerSmaily * Выходит, что желание администрировать на Убежище повлечёт у Вас ускорение работ с картографией и фотографиями? Какого типа будут карты из игр?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:05, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Это одна из причин, верно, зачастую проще скачать файл, нуждающийся в исправлении и изменить его и переименовать, чем делать с нуля свой вариант. Изображения карт берутся из пипбоя как и текст. Я делаю, в основном, карты локаций FO3 и FONV. Но и карты мира FO3 в моих планах, только на второй очереди. OCETP (обсуждение) 17:31, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) * Надеюсь, Вы понимаете что теперь Вы себя больше связываете с Вики, тем самым соблюдая свои прямые будущие обязанности и дополнительные возможности помощи/разбирательств приведут к увеличению часов нахождения на ней. Даже Вы и будете поспевать такими темпами и сверх того, наверно Вы закончите работу с картами примерно через 4-5 месяцев (по моим соображениям) а к этому моменту я так понимаю что другие участники уже частично разберут OGG и разберутся в некоторых картинках, т.е. часть ваших планов уже выполнится другими, хотя вас и не оставят без работы. Собственно, вопросы: Как вы полагаете, вот в такой обстановке, чтобы везде поспевать, Вам это не помешает темпу работы с картами? Вы будете выполнять другие администраторские обязанности, если это будет необходимо: действия в медиавики, регулярные просмотры журналов, быть в курсе новостей на Убежище, и т.д.? Не станет ли это для Вас рутиной? Не будет ли она в дальнейшем проявляться после выполнения перечисленных Вами направлений, которые вы перечислили выше?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:54, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Конечно я понимаю последствия получения статуса администратора, увеличение количества времени, проведённого в Убежище - как раз и есть та помощь, которую я могу оказать сообществу и другим администраторам в частности. Работы с картами огромное количество Вы правы, но она не была завершена ни кем за несколько лет, так что если мы общими усилиями сделаем это за (пусть даже) полгода - я буду считать это большим достижением, в том числе и личным. И потому считаю что темпам создания карт дополнительная деятельность помехой не станет. И уж конечно ни в коем случае не претендую на какую-либо монополию в работе на любых направлениях. Что касается OGG - то только руководство по FO3 представляет собой 755 страниц текста на иностранном языке, что есть большой объем работы даже для профессионального переводчика и ,думаю, нам всем (кто хочет этим заниматься) работы хватит, и не на один год. Конечно я готов выполнять обязанности администратора, в том числе перечисленные Вами. Станет ли рутиной? Сложный вопрос, но в любом случае основная часть деятельности не станет рутиной. А после как все карты будут локализованы, все OGG переведены можно будет с лёгкостью найти себе другое направление деятельности. Но столь далекоидущие прогнозы я считаю излишне смелыми.OCETP (обсуждение) 10:51, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Вопросы от 95.90.205.64 * :: Не имеет прямого отношения к данному обсуждению. --Alex6122 © 19:25, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Но я отвечу, раз вопрос появился. Что касается канона - то я не обнаружил и не сообщил ничего нового. На моем счету есть пара обнаруженных багов в FO3 и FONV, но это не относится к сведениям из мира Fallout. Я не первооткрыватель, в Убежище я как человек системы - привожу в порядок то, что следует сообразуясь с мнением сообщества. Что считаю достойным занятием, приносящим пользу.OCETP (обсуждение) 17:50, ноября 30, 2015 (UTC) Комментарии * Вот сейчас стала проблема и возникла необходимость переименовывать новые картинки по тематике Fallout 4. Их очень много, некоторые нужно удалять, из-за перечисленного, может возникнуть некоторая неразбириха, я уж не говорю о информативности и качестве оформления статей! и сделать это может только...Администраторы, которые, как нормальные взрослые люди, естественно, не будут успевать с ними разобраться, ведь надо писать, оформлять статьи. Ах, да, совсем забыл, у нас же есть Бюрократ, который. между прочим, несёт на себе атлантовы обязанности, управления, уведомления и многого другого(вообще не знаю, как он справляется, настоящий герой!), целых 'три''' администратора, на маленькое Убежище с 14 918 статьями и более 4000 участников. '''ВСЕГО-ТО! А посмотрите на англ.ВИКИ! '''4/11 бюрократов/администраторов! То, что мы с ними умудряемся конкурировать, просто подвиг участников... По-моему, всё ясно. Хаук. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) :: Лично у меня до сих пор не прошла изжога от 4/11 бюрократов/администраторов Ньюки. Нет, вроде, тогда их было даже меньше… Поверьте, Вам не захочется работать на вики с таким количеством «руководителей», мнящих себя «лидерами сообщества» и «властителями умов». Одни брифинги для патрульных с обязательной явкой чего стоят. Брр… --Теодорико (обсуждение) 00:26, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Изжога — это не только проявления болезни желудка, но и некорректности работы нервной системы. Человек хочет пробовать себя в новой роли, а какие-то демократические выборы ему мешают) Честно слово, не нравится разбирать такие моменты: если человек хочет заниматься делом с целью а окружающие ему этого не позволяют, то какая же это возможность выбора, расширения его действий? В этом только плюсы (хотя и приходится идти на жертвы издержки, которые можно снизить).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 00:35, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: Расширятся нужно вглубь, а не ввысь.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:03, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Поверьте, я сам не терплю высокомерного поведения и разных проявлений "власти", включая упомянутые брифинги (дурное слово, давайте использовать родное "инструктаж" ;) ). Я,было дело, состоял модератором (там это называется "Орден Стражей") в проекте "мыла" "Легенда: Наследие Драконов". Ушёл, написав огромный текст о том что я про всё там думаю. Вот как раз по причинам указанным выше. Так что моя заявка - не замаскированное желание "всем потом показать", а лишь желание улучшить наше с вами Убежище. В моём понимании Администратор - он не руководитель, не лидер, не властитель дум. Он техник, который может больше в техническом плане и потому несёт больше ответственности. Так же он по долгу службы обязан помогать тем, кто обратится за помощью, только и всего. OCETP (обсуждение) 08:40, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) * Администратор не один, и всё поспеть ему нет надобности. И всё сделать в одиночку он не обязан. Сейчас администраторы не находятся круглые сутки здесь и это нормально, они живые! А некоторые вещи удобно и разумно делать не по одиночке, а вместе и одновременно. Так часто бывает проще, и никто не будет обделён почётом и работой. По его словам видно, что он настроен серьёзно. И если участник хочет принести пользу и помочь коллегам в нелёгком деле составления энциклопедии, думаю, мы должны его поддержать. И не придираться и требовать, чтобы он восполнил всё, что недоделывается в Убежище, а предложить участие в важных вопросах. Но всему своё время. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 10:41, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) * На политических выборах на мне бы уже поставили крест. Жаль что так мало участников высказывают свое мнение. Надеюсь на более интенсивное участие товарищей в голосовании. OCETP (обсуждение) 20:17, ноября 30, 2015 (UTC) ** Ничего подобного, осталось ещё полторы недели, вот в такие моменты и начинается самое интересное... ;) Кстати, если Вас не устраивает уровень активности, Вы можете уведомить тех, кто вероятно Вас поддержит... Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 01:10, декабря 02, 2015 (UTC) *** По моей просьбе Alex6122 поместил новость о данном голосовании во всплывающее уведомление, среди Новостей, так что думаю в этом нет необходимости. :) OCETP (обсуждение) 11:22, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) * Кстати, я ничего не имею против присвоения «безголосовательного» статуса админа на время под определённые чёткие задачи. Такие, как переименование файлов карт или изображений, например. Так было с Тео, когда он работал нашим пластическим хирургом. Но временно и без всяких там «он неплохо поработал, пусть останется, дачётам» (к Тео не относится, за него давно готов отдать оба три моих голоса). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:08, декабря 4, 2015 (UTC) Comments As a prominent member of the english Fallout wiki, I've been asked to comment on this request. I don't know enough of this user and what kind of terms you guys have for becoming admin, but I'm putting my say in here to give it a bit of a spark, because it does deserve more votes in these busy times, whichever direction these votes may sway. What I can see is a lot of effort with the maps (which I can relate of course), not sure if the effort has gone on long enough already. But please people, give this user a fair chance of the least some more votes. Good luck! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:34, декабря 10, 2015 (UTC) : Для тех, кто не изучал английский, перевожу. "Меня, как выдающегося участника англоязычной вики Fallout, попросили прокомментировать эту заявку. Я недостаточно знаю этого участника, а также ваши требования для предоставления статуса администратора, но я оставлю своё мнение здесь, чтобы подбодрить его, потому что ему нужно больше голосов в это занятое время, независимо от позиции этих голосов. Я вижу значительные усилия по работе с картами (на которые я могу ссылаться, конечно), я не уверен, достаточно ли долго они продолжаются. Но, пожалуйста, ребята, дайте этому участнику честный шанс и немного больше голосов. Удачи!" --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:31, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Итог Участник, безусловно, движется в правильном направлении. У него есть желание и рвение, которого нету у большинства опытных участников. Отмечу ещё, что в статьях не так много правок, и большинство из них носят «технический характер» — это одновременно и плюс и минус. С одной стороны, да, администраторам и нужно уделять внимание именно техническим аспектам, но, с другой стороны, к ним же и относятся правила оформления статей, для написания которых требуется, собственно, опыт работы с этими самыми статьями. Собственно, итог: 2 за, 3 против, 2 воздержались. По результатам голосования Статус не присваивается. : Голоса показывают, что участники пока слабо знакомы с кандидатом. Я бы рекомендовал ему побольше участвовать в самых разных сферах жизни Убежища, в частности проявлять большую активность в обсуждениях. После чего собраться с силами и, если ещё будет желание, подать повторную заявку, предварительно заручившись поддержкой какого-то количества участников. --Alex6122 © 18:06, декабря 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Извините, что влезаю в итоги, но предлагаю инициировать процедуру обсуждения введения в Убежище временного статуса технического администратора, который будет присваиваться бюрократом без голосования и предназначаться для участников, выполняющих какие-то монотонные или массивные технические действия, неосуществимые ботами. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:13, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) :::* Ну и я уж... Поддерживаю! Очень хорошая идея! Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 13:18, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) :::* Да, идея неплохая. --Alex6122 © 14:25, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) :::* Идея здравая, поддерживаю. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:51, декабря 14, 2015 (UTC) Категория:Убежище:Заявки на на статус администратора :::* Хорошая идея, поддерживаю. OCETP (обсуждение) 13:12, декабря 14, 2015 (UTC) :::* +1 Ustas014 (обсуждение) 13:52, декабря 14, 2015 (UTC) :::* Если это что-то изменит в лучшую сторону, +1 --U.Solo (обсуждение) 15:04, декабря 14, 2015 (UTC)